


Little Things

by Kimiko_Mekishika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Mekishika/pseuds/Kimiko_Mekishika
Summary: Miyako is Nishinoya’s girlfriend and not many people on the volleyball team see why, but it’s not because of some big interest. It’s all the little things they do for each other, their company, and their commitment.





	Little Things

“Yuu-chan!” Nishinoya turned to find his girlfriend running after him, sporting something in her hand. The rest of the team gawked from the bus or paused to see what Miyako had brought. She was the teams number one supporter after all. 

“Oh, Miya-chan, what’s up?” Nishinoya allowed her to catch her breath by leaning on him.

“I made you this.” Miyako smiles and presents a small charm with the Kanji for “Fly” on it. “I know you’ll win today.”

“You’re still coming to watch though right?” Nishinoya’s brow furrowed and his face contorted into one of worry.

“Yes, but I might be a bit late. I just want you to know I’m rooting for you in case you don’t hear me yelling your name in the stands.” Miyako grinned.

“Well I definitely know what would motivate me.” Nishinoya leaned down and pressed his lips to Miyako, slipping his tongue into her mouth and caressing her backside gently.

“Noya! We’ve gotta go! And there are first years watching!” Sugawara sent a warning look. Miyako blushes.

“Later then.” Nishinoya winked to his girlfriend before jogging off. 

***

Miyako was cheering louder than anyone, yelling out her praises whenever she saw her boyfriend receive something that looked deadly. She didn’t play herself, but often helped Nishinoya practice speed and precision with receiving. Miyako loved to watch him play, he looked so alive on the court. With the third set nearly over, Miyako descended the steps and stood at the entrance, eagerly awaiting to talk to her boyfriend.

“You played amazingly Yuu!” Miyako hugged him tightly around the waist, not caring how sweaty he was.

“Yeah I know, I heard you screaming like my own personal fan girl.” Nishinoya teased.

“That’s because I am. One of the many commitments I made to you.” Miyako smiled sweetly, brown hair falling into her face. Nishinoya brushes it behind her ear and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. 

The team sat outside, eating their lunch and resting their muscles before they’d play Aoba Johsai. 

“Hey, Nakamura-san?” Hinata addressed Miyako.

“Did you need something Hinata?”

“Why do you and Nishinoya-senpai date?” Hinata wondered.

“You two have nothing in common.” Tsukishima added.

“What do you mean? We’re in the same class.” Nishinoya furrowed his brow.

“Haha, that’s not what he meant Yuu.” Miyako laughed. “And for your question, I guess it’s all the little things

“When I forgot my umbrella in first year, Yuu didn’t want me to catch a cold despite not knowing me.”

_“Hey, are you waiting for someone?” A boy from Miyako’s class wondered._

_“Ah, no. You’re Nishinoya right?”_

_“Yeah, that’s me.” The boy grinned._

_“Noya! Practice is starting!” Another boy yelled before running down the hall._

_“Here, I think you need this more than I will.” Nishinoya presses an umbrella into Miyako’s hands._

_“But why?” Miyako yelled and Nishinoya ran off._

_“What kind of man would I be if I let a pretty girl walk home in the rain?”_

“Or the time that I tripped during gym class.”

_“Hope all you runts wore running shoes, today’s a fitness day.” The teacher growled, causing groans to erupt from all the students mouthes._

_“Ugh, Hazama-sensei needs a girlfriend, I can’t keep doing running days when he’s feeling lonely.” Miyako’s best friend, Akiko rolled her eyes._

_“Right?” The two continued their assault of the gym teacher when Miyako stumbled over a rock along the turn of the soccer field._

_“Gah!” Miyako yelped, landing with a thump._

_“Miyako! Hazama-sensei we need to take her to the nurse!” Akiko whined._

_“I can take her.”_

_“Eh? Nishinoya-san?” Akiko frowned._

_“Akiko, I’ll be alright.” Miyako attempted to stand and nearly fell, Nishinoya catching her and carrying her princess style._

_“I’ll make sure she’s alright.” Nishinoya called._

_“Nishinoya-san you keep helping me out. Why is that?” Miyako wondered._

_“I’m not sure, but I guess I just can’t stay away from you.” Nishinoya grinned. Miyako felt her heart skip a beat._

“There was the time I was helping out in the nurses office and Yuu came in covered in bruises.”

_The white door opened steady and Miyako wasn’t completely surprised, kids did get injuries from after school sports all the time. But what did surprise her was the fact that Nishinoya was covered in bruises._

_“Nishinoya-san! What have you been doing to get so hurt?” Miyako immediately grabbed bags and began to scoop ice._

_“Oh, just diving for volleyball, nothing too horrible.” He laughed._

_“Here, let me.” Miyako began to tape the bags where his really dark bruises where. “Why is your forehead so red?”_

_“I may have dived for a receive and went a little too far too fast.” Nishinoya blushed._

_“You should take care of yourself.” Miyako scolded._

_“I didn’t know you cared.”_

_“I-well, you’re important to me, you’re the first guy to ever be nice to me.”_

_“How could I resist, you’re gorgeous!”_

_“J-just I’ve the rest of your bruises when you get home. And please be more careful when you play.”_

_“No problem Nakamura!”_

_“Y-you can call me Miyako if you’d like.”_

_“Thank you so much Miyako-chan.” Nishinoya smiles_

“Don’t forget that time I got sick.” Nishinoya laughed.

“Oh, how could I forget?” Miyako chuckled.

_“Hey, Miyako? This is Noya’s friend Tanaka, he’s kinda sick and keeps asking to see you.”_

_“Huh? Why me?” Miyako blushed. It was a Saturday so she was out for a walk at the time._

_“Dunno, would you mind coming over though? Maybe he’ll rest if you show.” Tanaka begged._

_“If you insist, could you send me the address?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll message it to you.” Miyako was at the house within minutes and after knocking and waiting a minute, a red-faced Nishinoya three the door open._

_“Miyako!” He fell into her, hugging her like a teddy bear and Miyako immediately felt his fever._

_“N-Nishinoya you’re burning up!” Miyako made him go inside and found a bald boy making soup. Miyako made Nishinoya lay down on the couch and shut the front door._

_“Miyako! Come talk to me!” Nishinoya called._

_“In a second!” Miyako found the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She placed it over his forehead and pulled a blanket over his form._

_“You’re pretty.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I wish I had a girlfriend as pretty as you.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll have a pretty girlfriend someday Nishinoya, but I think you should sleep right now.”_

_“There’s not many girls prettier than you though Miyako.”_

_“Th-Thank you Nishinoya.”_

_“Can I date you someday?”_

_“Huh?” Miyako was stunned, of course they’d had other interactions before, but this was pretty out of the blue._

_“You seem like an interesting person.”_

_“You’re not thinking straight, you really should rest.”_

_“I _am_ thinking straight. Can I pleaaaaaasse date you when I’m not sick anymore?” _

_“If you remember this conversation and ask me out with a white rose then yes, I’ll consider it.” Miyako chuckled, knowing he probably wouldn’t remember._

_“Yay!” Nishinoya stopped talking and Tanaka brought him soup before he heading to a volleyball practice. Miyako made sure he drank most of it before getting up to leave. Nishinoya immediately grabbed her arm and looked at her with pleading, hurt eyes._

_“Please don’t leave me.” Miyako felt her eyes widen at the suggestion, but sat back down and held his hand._

_“I won’t.”_

“Then there was the time Yuu and Tanaka thought they were going to fail their exams so they came to me for tutoring.”

“Oh that’s not even fair, it was after we got together.” Nishinoya pouted.

“True. But the point is that there’s more reasons to love and cherish someone than just common interests. I can get Yuu to read a good adventure book once in a while.” Miyako smiled.

“And Miyako helps me with volleyball all the time. Not to mention coming to my games.” Nishinoya fell into Miyako’s lap tired. 

“Hey, thirty minutes after you eat you have to sit up.” Miyako made him sit back up, but allowed him to lean on her back.

“Oh! I see now.” Hinata smiles. 

“It’s not like we don’t fight sometimes either, relationships are just about compromise.” Miyako held Nishinoya’s hand tightly. He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chest to her back.

“Especially when you can’t help but be with someone you’re drawn to.” Nishinoya kissed Miyako’s cheek when Kiyoko told them the gym would be ready in five minutes. 

“Hey.” Miyako got Nishinoya’s attention. “You’re gonna win.”

“How could I lose while I have this?” Nishinoya waved the good luck charm and jogged after his team. 

Yes, it was all the little things about each other that made it worth while.


End file.
